canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
34 ABY
34 ABY is 34 years after the Battle of Yavin. Appearances * 5-Minute Star Wars Stories * 5-Minute Star Wars Stories Strike Back * 5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1 * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volumes 1 & 2 * Before the Awakening * Moving Target * Moving Target (audiobook) * Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm * Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I * Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II * Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III * Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV * Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V * Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI * Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I * Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II * Poe Dameron Annual 1 * Poe Dameron Annual 2 * Robot Resistance * Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III * Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I * Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II * Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III * Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I * Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II * Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III * Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV * Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V * Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI * The Recruit * The Triple Dark * Fuel for the Fire * The High Tower * The Children from Tehar * Signal from Sector Six * The Search for Kaz * Synara's Score * The Platform Classic * Secrets and Holograms * Station Theta Black * Dart and Cover * Neeku's Reward * When Thieves Drop By * Treasure Chest * GL-N * Bucket's Quest * Unmotivated * The Need for Speed * Sixty Seconds to Destruction * Buggle's Day Out * The Rematch * Bibo * Dangerous Business * The Doza Dilemma * The First Order Occupation * The New Trooper * The Core Problem * The Disappeared * Descent * No Escape, Part I * Join the Resistance * Join the Resistance (audiobook) * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran audiobook * Run Rey Run * The Force Awakens * The Force Awakens novel * Star Wars: The Force Awakens (audiobook) * The Force Awakens junior novel * Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel (audiobook) * New Adventures * Finn and Rey Escape! * Finn and the First Order * Finn and Poe Team Up! * Rey Meets BB-8 * Chaos at the Castle * Han and Chewie Return! * The Fight in the Forest * Rolling with BB-8! * The Force Awakens Golden Book * The Force Awakens Read Along * Finn's Mission * The Adventures of BB-8 * The Force Awakens, Part I * The Force Awakens, Part II * The Force Awakens, Part III * The Force Awakens, Part IV * The Force Awakens, Part V * The Force Awakens, Part VI * Rey's Story * Rey's Story (audiobook) * Finn's Story * Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles * Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles audiobook * Sands of Jakku * BB-8 Bandits * Tracker Trouble * No Escape, Part I * No Escape, Part II * Into the Unknown * A Quick Salvage Run * Hunt on Celsor 3 * The Engineer * Perilous Pursuit * BB-8 on the Run * Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I * Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II * Bomber Command * Cobolt Squadron * Cobolt Squadron (audiobook) * Rose and Paige Fight for the Resistance * Captain Phasma, Part I * Captain Phasma's Escape from Starkiller Base * Captain Phasma, Part II * Captain Phasma, Part III * Captain Phasma, Part IV * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition (audiobook) * The Last Jedi junior novel * The Last Jedi junior novel (audiobook) * Rey's Journey * Rose and Finn's Secret Mission * The Last Jedi, Part I * The Last Jedi, Part II * The Last Jedi, Part III * The Last Jedi, Part IV * The Last Jedi, Part V * The Last Jedi, Part VI * Porg Problems * Porgs! * Shuttle Shock * Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III * Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV * Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V * Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI * Resistance Reborn * Resistance Reborn (audiobook) * Allegiance 1 * Allegiance 2 * Allegiance 3 * Allegiance 4 * Choose Your Destiny: A Finn & Poe Adventure * Spark of the Resistance * Spark of the Resistance (audiobook) * Flight of the Falcon, Part 1: Spy Games * Flight of the Falcon, Part 2: The Planet of Misfit Droids * Flight of the Falcon, Part 3: Home Again * Flight of the Falcon, Part 4: Lady and the Tramp * Flight of the Falcon, Part 5: Grand Theft Falcon * Lando's Luck * Lando's Luck (audiobook) * Pirate's Pride * Pirate's Price (audiobook) * Star Wars Adventures: Flight of the Falcon * Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire * Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire audiobook * Galaxy's Edge 1 * Galaxy's Edge 2 * Galaxy's Edge 3 * Galaxy's Edge 4 * Galaxy's Edge 5 * A Crash of Fate * A Crash of Fate audiobook * Millennium Falcon: Smuggler's Run * Rise of the Resistance * Docking Bay 7 Food and Cargo * Kat Saka's Kettle * Milk Stand * Oga's Cantina * Ronto Roasters * First Order Cargo * Creature Stall * Black Spire Outfitters * Dok-Ondar's Den of Antiquities * Droid Depot * The Jewels of Bith * Resistance Supply * Savi's Workshop * Toydarian Toymaker * Jat Kaa's Coolers * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 1 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 2 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 3 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 4 Sources * Star Wars: Galactic Atlas * Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious